


Мозаика безумия

by Puhospinka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Madness, Mini, Pre-Slash, Ratings: R, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Очередной пересказ Мэднесса глазами Отабека





	Мозаика безумия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayliten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/gifts).



> Написано по заявке: "Отабек смотрит Madness в исполнении Юры. Его мысли и чувства по этому поводу. Чем выше рейтинг - тем лучше".

Пол под коньками мягко пружинит, чехлы вдавливаются в дорожку так сильно, что, кажется, останутся следы. Вспышки слепят глаза, с тихим скольжением едет камера вдоль бортика, и ее "вззз" отдается в ушах, заглушая многотысячный гомон трибун. А через миг зал погружается в темноту — и действительно замолкает. Женский короткий смех обрывается нетерпеливым шиканьем, на лед ложится пятно света. Шорох коньков отражается от бортиков, зал оживает — Юра энергично вкатывается в круг света, глядя себе под ноги, Отабек не может разобрать, какое у него выражение лица, но видит плотно сжатые губы. 

Юра расставляет ноги, крутит головой, поводит плечами — и как-то разом расслабляется, застывает, и вместе с ним на вдохе застывает зал. Отабек сглатывает, облизывает губы и смотрит. До его "включения" есть полторы минуты. Их нужно потратить с пользой.

Например, посмотреть на Юру.

Строго для дела — поймать волну, въехать в атмосферу, в танец, не налажать.

По позвоночнику стекает холодной струйкой волнение, время тянется, и первые аккорды бьют наотмашь, заряжают так, что Отабек сжимает кулаки и хватает ртом ставший враз горячим воздух.

Почему они молчат? Не нравится? Промашка вышла? Отабек слышит только музыку и стук собственного сердца, а еще свист рассекаемого льда. 

Юра приспускает очки, обводит публику взглядом.

Зал взрывается.

Звуковой волной Отабека прижимает к бортику, и он хочет орать вместе со всеми. Юра делает каскад, прогиб, кораблик — и зал заходится на ультразвуке так, что хочется орать самому.

Холодное липкое волнение уходит, накрывает безбашенным весельем, и Отабек торопится — тридцать секунд до выхода. Чехлы ложатся в ладонь, и пол проседает под лезвиями, в темноте его кто-то хватает за руку — а, да, и Отабек послушно отпускает чехлы, не отрывая взгляда от Юры.

Когда он делает шаг вперед, кажется, что лед дрожит. Отабек тихо едет вдоль бортика, прижимается. Нет, Юра в него не впишется, но все же, все же...

Отабек расправляет плечи, облокачивается на бортик и откидывает голову.

 

— Слышишь, — шептал ему Юра перед своим выходом, оттащив подальше от любопытных глаз и держа за грудки, — рожу сделай сложную, — его дыхание щекотало шею, а по рукам бежали мурашки. — Эй, держи мою куртку, не мерзни, — на плечи легла Юрина олимпийка. — В общем, понял?

— Нет, — честно признался Отабек, — но я постараюсь.

— Короче, смотри на меня как на говно.

Отабек фыркнул и закашлялся от смеха.

— Да блин, — кулак Юры ткнулся в ребра, — хватит ржать, — и сам расхохотался, утыкаясь лбом Отабеку в плечо. — Ладно, на меня не смотри. На лед смотри как на говно, на публику.

— Угу, — покивал Отабек, придерживая Юру за плечи и с силой проводя ладонью между лопаток — вдоль напряженных мышц. — Расслабься, это всего лишь показательные.

— Блин, да, — Юра с силой выдохнул и отстранился, помотав головой. — Выпорют меня. В общем, дальше идея такая... — Юра замялся, а у Отабека пульс подскочил вдвое. — Я подъезжаю к тебе, а ты снимаешь с меня сначала одну перчатку, потом — вторую.

— Не огонь, — заключил Отабек.

— Вторую — зубами.

Отабек понял, что его бровь медленно ползет вверх, а в Юриных глазах отражается собственная безумная ухмылка.

— Обоих выпорют, — философски сказал Отабек.

— Тогда не страшно, — снова развеселился Юра. — Ну все, я погнал.

Отабек показал большой палец и невозмутимо кивнул Якову Фельцману, глядевшему на них с огромным подозрением. Тот даже открыл рот, но отвлекся на Милу, а Отабек поспешил смыться. Пока он пробирался к распорядителю — надо было предупредить о небольших изменениях, все на него странно косились. И лишь закончив разговор, Отабек понял, что так и остался в Юриной олимпийке.

 

Свет накрывает с головой, Отабек вздергивает подбородок, прикрывая глаза, и зал ахает. Тысячи жадных взглядов ползут по лицу, по груди, и Отабек склоняет голову — давайте, смотрите. Свет пропадает так же быстро, как появился, и тень, в которую Отабек погружается, кажется густой и вязкой. До следующего включения — три секунды.

Раз.

Два.

Три.

Луч прожектора опять накрывает с головой, и Отабек чувствует себя голым. Юра накатывает неотвратимо, сердце колотится как бешеное, и Отабек застывает, когда Юра срывает с себя очки и швыряет в зал.

Восторженный визг взлетает под потолок, Юра безумно улыбается, и темные провалы глаз на бледном лице кажутся огромными.

Выброшенная вперед рука для рукопожатия — как выстрел, и Отабек срывает перчатку одним движением.

Теперь вторую. Давай. Я весь твой. Отабек поводит головой, и Юра выбрасывает вторую руку. Четко выбрасывает, молодец, подносит прямо ко рту. Теперь самое сложное. На язык ложатся прохладные пальцы, и мир останавливается. Отабек скользит языком по фаланге и понимает, что не может подцепить влажную перчатку. В подушечках пальцев отдается бухающий пульс, тонкая ткань прилипла к ладони... Юра уверенно поглаживает мизинцем и безымянным подбородок, губы шевелятся "Давай", сквозь позвоночник ломается электрический разряд.

Отабек цепляет перчатку, пальцы выскальзывают изо рта, мазнув подушечками по нижней губе, кружится голова, и Отабек на миг застывает, переводя дыхание и почти не слыша беснующегося зала. Потому что на языке до сих пор — фантомные касания, от которых в затылке пульсирует тепло, медленно спускается по спине и растекается по крестцу одновременно с прогибом Юры. Напряженный пресс и раздвинутые бедра отпечатываются на сетчатке.

Да твою же мать.

Юра скользит по льду, раскинув руки.

Отабек "плывет".

И скрещивает ноги, мотая головой, разгоняя туман.

Юр, чего творишь. Перед глазами сменяются обломки мозаики — светлые волосы, озорная ухмылка, сузившиеся глаза, пружинистая фигура в ярких клубных огнях, рука на плече, "я хотел посоветоваться".

Да все, что хочешь.

Отабек складывает пальцы и "стреляет" — стреляет от души, выворачивая себя наизнанку, выворачиваясь вместе с Юрой — и замирает, тяжело дыша — когда тот пластается на полу, изломанная темная фигура на белом льду.

В штанах влажно, в голове — пусто, руки трясутся.

Помог другу с новой программой. Молодец. 

А делать-то что теперь?

Но тут Юра переворачивается, поднимает голову и улыбается, улыбается, улыбается безумно и по-больному, зал грохочет, букеты — как снаряды, замри, не то убьет.

Отабек ломается на части и собирает себя по кускам. 

Он знает, что будет делать.


End file.
